The Cavern
by Oldfart
Summary: Xander finds he's not in Africa any more.
1. Default Chapter

The Cavern

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Universe or any other.

Xander found himself in a cavern with no exit and many crystal balls glowing different colors, on pedestals scattered across the floor.

He had come to Africa to officially find the slayers in the area; unofficially it was just to get away from everybody for awhile basically he was on vacation. He was visiting a small museum in a small city somewhere in the middle of nowhere he really didn't care he was just enjoying the fact that he wasn't in some sort of saving the world type of fight, he was actually a tourist, the first time in nearly five years, not since his road trip, at least this time he got farther away.

He had wondered thru the museum for an hour when he needed to use the bathroom, when he stepped into the bathroom everything went black for a second that's when he found himself in the cavern.

It seemed like he had wandered around the cavern for hours looking for an exit before he touched one of the balls. It was a bit of a shock, because it showed him a different world in which his life was a TV show based on Buffy's life in which he was an actor by the name of Nicholas Brendon, who happened to be eight years older than him, playing him, he got all of the actors memories right to the minute he had walked to the bathroom.

As he let go as if shocked he noticed that the ball glow a soft yellow. He looked around decided to try one that had a more of a golden glow to it.

This one followed his life right up to his road trip then it went a different route all together, in this world the highlander type immortals existed and he was a preimmortal and he gets turned by a vamp and becomes a hybrid, gets trained by Methos and Richie, saves Methos's life with the help of Angle and crew. When he goes back to Sunnydale that fall as he hides his abilities from the scoobies. Like the first balls he got all of the memories of his other self.

After the second ball he began to wonder what the red glowing balls would show him he also noticed that the red ones had some sort of hour glass design on the pedestal.

He Tried one of the soft yellow ones like the first and it showed him his life in a world were there were no demons or vampires. The world was fine but he had become a drunk just like his parents. This made him even more nervous in trying out the red ones and he had a suspicion that the PTB were behind his situation.

Looking around he saw one that glowed orange and tried it and wished he hadn't, the world had survived the Master but the scoobies hadn't it was the world created by Cordy's wish and he was going to have nightmares for awhile because of vamp Xan's memories, he could now sympathize with Angle.

To get some better memories, he hoped, he try out some of the other golden globes. Globe one showed him a life were he dressed up as Darth Vader for Halloween, and the next as Obi Wan, he found he got the memories and experience but not the power. The rest were similar in that he went in different costume for the Halloween incident and got different abilities, in one of the globes he went as the weather guy from the movie groundhog day and got stuck redoing the day over and over again for two years.

He decided to check out one of the red globes, so he touched the nearest one and got a shock it was his life, but it showed what was going to happen for the next century. Everything would go great until the slayers noticed that there wasn't any new slayers activating to replace the ones that were dieing, it was the spell that activated all the potentials, it stopped the birth of any more slayers, with the slayers gone it gave the darkside enough of an edge to eventually win.

He let go of the globe and on a hunch touched the hour glass design on the pedestal and understood that the design allowed him to mentally go back in time to his younger self in a Quantum leap sort of way and change the out come in the world that the globe was connected to. Now he had to decide on how to change the out come, he knew from the groundhog day world that his counterpart was able to give both Buffy and Willow a fighting chance on Halloween, by simple changing the spells out come on them by giving them a piece of paper stating who they were suppose to be or simply give them toy swords and told them that they were such and such an immortal and they really kicked Spikes ass. In the Groundhog Day world he used a spell to retain the memories and abilities; he hoped that by simply putting on the bottom of the card used to change the chaos spell, a statement "The holder of this card will retain the memories and abilities of the being possessing this body after the spell is broken and the being is gone".

Now he had to figure out how to change his world by using Ethan's spell.

TBC?

Authors note: If you want to create your own Universe by using this cavern, Go Right Ahead.


	2. chapter 2

The Cavern

Part 2

Xander made his choice and touched the design and woke up, in his old bed, in his old room, with two eyes. He was glad that he already had some experience with this type of time travel because of his memories from his "brother", from the world were on his Road trip he didn't stop in Oxnard instead had went to Montana and got kidnapped by a Predator and had to get home thru the stargate, and because of a dark elf opening the Hellmouth, getting sent back five years in time.

He stumbled to the bathroom to get ready; he had a week to get ready for Ethan and Halloween. He had a sense of what went wrong and Ethan's spell was the key to fixing it. When he saved Buffy life in the Masters cave, it caused an imbalance in the war between good and evil and the PTB were all about balance and there tool to keep the balance was the slayer and two slayers cause the balance to shift to the good side, to keep the darkside from wining, the PTB had to keep the war in a stalemate, "to keep every thing in a balance", so they tried to set things right by having Buffy die on Glories tower, to do that they killed Joyce. I the other worlds he Visited, things turned out fine because they ether didn't have to fight Glory or they didn't bring Buffy back.

Xander had a plan in that he can make Kendra the SLAYER and transform Buffy into a Mutant with simaler powers thus restoring the balance, he hoped, he had plans for the of the Scoobies and he hoped that it would go unseen by the PTBs.

He knew that there was a period of time before and after the spell use to key the costumes for the main Halloween spell in which Ethan wouldn't be in his shop, that's when he could slip in and place his slips of paper with the spell including info for his friends who weren't wearing a costume or one not from Ethan's, in the costume pile and later retrieve it.

This is what he had planed for:

Joyce, to keep her alive, the piece of paper he planed to slip in her pocket when he picks up Buffy and Willow will state.

Joyce Summers AKA Winifred Foster Jackson (see Disney's movie Tuck Everlasting)

Born 1899 – Drank from Tuck's spring in 1935 (she was drunk and depressed at the time)

Rupert "Ripper" Giles, Born 1101, while in Jerusalem with Louis VII, he drank from the Holy Grail becoming "immortal", and he was a Knight, as well as a Duke at the time.

Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, in December or January when his cousin Jordy bites him he will become a Lycan type of werewolf (see the movie Underworld)** (the only one in this world)**.

Cordelia Chase, when Doyle kisses her and transfers his gift on to her it will trigger a change in her. She will be mutant with two abilities. The secondary ability is an enhanced healing ability (equal to a slayer) to counter the effects of Doyle's gift, the main ability is that any thing with evil intent will burn when she touches them.

Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers in a Halloween costume, when the Master killed her the Slayer spirit left Buffy and went to Kendra taking away her slayer powers and allowing her mutant abilities to surface. The abilities are Spiderman's speed, strength, reaction time, clinging ability and 6th sense, no webs, as well as Wolverine's enhanced senses and healing abilities and claws, no adamantium, with the experience to use them safely.

Liam "Angel" O'Connell, born in 1727, turned in 1753, In 1898, he killed the daughter of a Romany (Gypsy) tribe, and the tribe changed him by turning the blood demon Angelus into a virus allowing Angel to regain control of his body (his soul never truly left it was locked away in the back of his mind) turning Angel into a **Kindred type Vampire of the **Ventrue clan** (the only one in this world). He will be slightly stronger and faster will be able to go out into daylight after a fresh feeding. Can change shape (wolf, bird of prey) and see into the past of an object that was held by the dead person. **Side effects: the curse is permanent no loop holes and the secret curse that Darla put on him to search out that that will break the Gypsy curse is broken.

Willow Rosenbergborn Patricia Crystal Parker in 1941 (see Dark Reflection, Archangels: "Crystal") an ageless Wicca practitioner of great power and training.

It took him awhile to come up with what he wanted to do especially the abilities he wanted to give himself. The creating the slips of paper with the info didn't take that long, he just uses the schools Computers, printers and paper. He made sure that the statement "The holder of this information will retain the memories and abilities of the being possessing this body after the spell is broken and the being is gone" was on the bottom of each slip. Getting the slips of paper on each person was the hard part.

With Joyce, Giles, Angel, Oz and Buffy it was easy, he just using a pick pocket technique he learned to slip it into a pocket, for Willow and Cordelia he had to talk them into caring it for him.

His gut said it will work, by changing Buffy she will no longer be one of their Chosen ones and the PTBs will see it as the balance returning and all of they except Angle would drop off of their radar. Angel would still be their Champion, the Vampire with a soul and that was all they cared about, but the changes would help him, with out the loop hole to worry about he will be able to do his job better, plus being a Kindred would give him a greater flexibility in his job and severed all ties he had to Darla, Spike And Drusilla. Willow would have the knowledge and experience to use her magic wisely, Joyce would not have a tumor and die this would keep everybody, especially Buffy happy. With Cordy he stopped Jasmine and exposed her plans to the other PTB.

As for himself he had to be in costume but retain his knowledge, so that he could stop Ethan's spell. He remembered the second Ball he touched were he was an Immortal Vampire hybrid trained by Methos, so he got a toy sword and a trench coat. On the slip of paper he put Alexander LaVelle Harris Immortal Vampire hybrid trained by Methos, from ball twos world, with the holders statement at the bottom, he told everybody he was an Immortal from the highlander show.

When the spell hit he found himself in the cavern and the ball turned gold with a new set of memories, abilities and two eyes.

TBC?

If you want to write a story based on this world go ahead. The world that the second globe is based on is the Story Bloody Hell by Rachelle Ryan (used to be in fanfiction. Net but can not find it or the author any more. I have the story save on disc if you want to read it.)


End file.
